


We Got Lucky

by warrior_of_wisdom



Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: Soulmarks are a fickle thing. They could cover your entire body, or be practically non-existent until a certain age. They could show how far away you are from your destined partner, or what their first words to you will be.He knew it was going to happen sometime soon, but Wild was still surprised to find out that his soulmark was telepathy, of all things.
Relationships: Flora/Wild (Linked Universe), Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Castle Town Coffee Shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883869
Comments: 27
Kudos: 174





	We Got Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment in this series is here! Honestly, I didn't expect it to be done this quickly (it wasn't going to be as long as Renaissance, but I thought I'd have to do a little bit more editing). Anyway, my friend KillerJenga helped me write this story!   
> The next one-shot should be out sometime soon, and hopefully it'll answer a few questions (if it doesn't make more).

“There are voices in my head.”

Legend coughed, setting the cup he was holding down. “Please tell me that  _ Be More Chill _ reference was intentional.”

“The what?”

“Nevermind.”

Wild shook his head. “There is literally a voice in my head.”

“What does that mean?” Wind asked curiously, sitting on the counter. They had just closed the shop, and were about to start cleaning up and preparing for the next day.

“I can hear someone in my head,” he insisted. “It’s weird… like, I’m not thinking these things, but they’re still up there.”

“Does it sound like someone else is thinking those things?” Blue asked, running a hand through his hair. In the two weeks since he, Legend, and Wind had started working at Castle Town Coffee Shop, it had grown at least three centimeters. Wind was trying to encourage him to grow it out to his chin.

“That’s exactly what it sounds like!” Wild said. “Like… the voice is female. I’m not—at least, I don’t think I’m a girl…”

Blue stared at him, sighing and rolling his eyes in exasperation. “You really are stupid, aren’t you?”

“Huh?”

“That’s your soulmate, idiot!” he said. “Your soulmark is probably the ability to hear your soulmate’s thoughts. If you think something and try to send it specifically to her, she might be able to hear it and respond to you.”

“Wait, so I don’t even have a physical soulmark?” Wild whined. “Aw!”

“At least you don’t,” Twilight said, walking out to the counter. “At least your soulmark literally isn’t covering your face.”

“...That’s your soulmark?”

“How did you even graduate kindergarten?!” Blue yelled, glaring at Wild.

“That was a joke, I swear,” Wild said as Wind started laughing. “See?” He gestured to him. “Wind gets it!”

Blue sighed. “I regret this. I regret it a lot.”

Legend rolled his eyes. “You know you love us, Blue.”

“I don’t love anybody, but go off.”

Malon came out of the back room, pulling her red hair up into a ponytail. “Wind, get off the counter, honey,” she said. “What’s going on here?”

“Wild got his soulmark,” Twilight said. “He can hear his soulmate’s thoughts.”

“That’s terrific!” she gasped. “Have you said anything to her yet?”

“Nope,” Wild said. “How do I do that?”

“He’s being a moron,” Blue said, groaning. “Once again, I’m regretting all of this.”

“Literally just think. It’s not that hard.”

“Thank you for your  _ extremely helpful  _ input, Legend.”

“You’re quite welcome.”

“Try and focus on her,” Malon added helpfully. “It might help transmit your thoughts to her. My cousin Cremia had the same soulmark, and she communicated with her soulmate often. They’re married, now, by the way.”

Wild nodded, squeezing his eyes closed.  _ Hi. _

The response was instantaneous.  _ What the heck was that? _

“I scared her,” he said, laughing.

“You could scare anybody,” Legend said, scoffing. “That’s nothing new.”

Wild could hear her thoughts in the back of his head, shouting and freaking out.  _ Sorry for startling you! _ he said.  _ I’m your soulmate. _

The sudden influx of thoughts flowing into his head stopped, followed by an  _ Oh. _

_ Sorry for being so sudden. I didn’t mean to freak you out! _

_ Oh, no, it’s okay… this is just a little bit shocking. _

“Okay, she’s fine,” he said. “Just a little freaked out because some random person is in her head.”

“What’s her name?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Ask her, you dingus!”

“Okay, okay, fine. No need to get heated.”

_ What’s your name? _

_ I’m Flora. What about you? _

_ Wild. _

“Her name’s Flora.”

_ Interesting name… _

_ Well, it’s not like I chose it. _

Wild could hear her chuckle in his head.  _ You’re a little bit funny. _

“She thinks I’m funny.”

“What’s her last name?

_ What’s your last name? _

_ Should I really be telling you that? _

_ Well, we’re soulmates so… Yes? No? I don’t know. _

_ Fair enough. My last name is Rivera. _

“She says it’s Rivera,” he reported.

“Hold on,” Legend said. “Flora Rivera?”

“...I literally just said that.”

“I know her.”

Wild’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true.”

“You could have just said you didn’t wanna lie,” Wind mumbled, quiet enough that he couldn’t hear.

“It might be a different Flora, though,” Legend mumbled. “For some reason, that’s a really common name around here. Hyrule says there’s two Floras in his grade.”

“Well, how am I supposed to know?”

“I am about two seconds away from punching you in the face because of your utter stupidity,” Blue threatened.

“Ask her, you idiot!”

_ Can I ask you something? _

_ Uh, sure. What is it? _

_ Do you know a guy named Legend Martinez? _

_ We were lab partners a while ago. Why? _

_ Just wanted to know. _

_ You know him, don’t you? _

_ Yeah, he’s one of my coworkers. _

“She remembers you.”

“Well, I am pretty unforgettable.”

“What was your name again?”

“Shut up, Blue!” Legend yelled. “Anyway, tell her I said hi.”

“Why should I do that? She’s my soulmate, not yours.”

“Because we’re friends.”

“Are we really, though?”

“Harsh, much? You didn’t need to stoop that low.”

“Whatever.”

“I feel like we’ve forgotten that Malon’s listening to this entire conversation,” Wind pointed out.

The entire group blinked, looking over at her. She just sighed and shook her head. “Can you two at least try to get along?”

As Malon said this, Legend’s phone buzzed. He looked down at it, and everyone noticed his somewhat scared expression, before he coughed, saying, “I have to go. My, uh… my little brother’s sick.”

He took off his apron, laying it on the counter, and ran out of the store, yelling, “Bye!”

Wind waved, yelling, “See you tomorrow!” after him, but Legend didn’t answer.

There was silence for a moment, before Wild said, “Do we really have to get along?”

“Yes.”

  
  
  


Soulmarks made no sense whatsoever, Flora decided.

Whoever decided that you would be able to see how far away you were from your soulmate, or how many times you’ve seen them, or even their first words to you, must have been a real idiot.

Sometimes, she would swear she could hear a voice in her head that wasn’t her own. It was strange, but she could deal with it.

One thing she could not deal with, however, was when that voice seemed to be speaking directly to her.

_ Hi! _

She flinched in shock, tripping over her feet and falling down.  _ What the heck was that? _

_ Sorry for startling you! _ the voice said.  _ I’m your soulmate. _

Flora facepalmed. “You have to be kidding me.”

_ Oh, _ she tried to say back in her mind.

_ Sorry for being so sudden. I didn’t mean to freak you out! _

“You okay?” her friend Midna said, reaching out a hand. Flora pulled herself up. 

“I think I figured out my soulmark,” she said. “Telepathy. Makes no sense at all, but it’s not like Hylia cares.”

_ Oh, no, it’s okay... this is just a little bit shocking. _

_ “What’s your name?” _

“My soulmate’s asking for my name.”

“Tell him! This is your big chance!”

_ I’m Flora. What about you? _

_ Wild. _

“He said wild when I asked for his name,” she said. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s his name.”

_ Interesting name, _ Flora thought to herself, not knowing that Wild could hear her.

_ Well, it’s not like I chose it. _

Flora chuckled half-heartedly.  _ You’re a little bit funny. _

_ What’s your last name? _

Flora blinked. “Random question much?”

“What’d he say?” Midna asked.

“He asked me for my last name.”

_ Should I really be telling you that? _

“Should I tell him?”

_ Well, we’re soulmates, so… Yes? No? I don’t know. _

“You’re his soulmate, Flora! Do you want to meet him or not?”

“Well, yeah, I guess so…”

_ Fair enough. My last name is Rivera. _

Wild went quiet for a moment, enough for Flora to let out a breath. “Why is this so stressful?”

“I don’t know.”

_ Can I ask you something? _

Flora flinched when she heard his voice in her head again, before settling down.

_ Uh, sure. What is it? _

_ Do you know a guy named Legend Martinez? _

The name seemed familiar to Flora, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She thought about it for another couple of seconds, before remembering who he was.

_ We were lab partners a while ago. Why? _

_ Just wanted to know. _

_ You know him, don’t you? _

_ Yeah, he’s one of my coworkers. _

“You look thoughtful. What’s up?”

“My soulmate apparently knows one of my old lab partners. I never got his number, though, so I couldn’t get in touch with Wild through him.”

Wild’s presence seemed like it was gone from her mind, and Flora relaxed. “This is weird,” she mumbled. “Have I ever told you how much I hate soulmarks?”

“Yes, you say it six times every day,” Midna said drily. “At least you know your soulmate. You would have thought I would find mine easily! Our marks literally cover our faces!”

“Yeah,” Flora said, before being interrupted by Wild’s voice in her head one last time.

_ I have to go, but I have one more question. _

_ Yeah? _

_ When you were partners with Legend, did you ever notice anything… off about him? _

Flora considered her response for a moment, before finally settling on an answer.

_ Whenever we stayed out too late, he would make some sort of excuse for having to go home, and he never let me come over. I know the Martinez family isn’t the most financially stable, but I never really noticed anything else. _

_ Thanks. _

She could feel Wild’s presence fully retreating from her mind, and sighed. He seemed really nice, and she was excited to meet him.

Now that she thought about it, she did live somewhere near Castle Town Coffee Shop…

  
  


The next day at work was busy, just like it had been for two weeks now.

Wild couldn’t stand the heat in the kitchen. He had accidentally burned a tray of cookies, something he had never done before, and he had absolutely no clue why. Malon told him to take a short break, even though he continually protested against it.

He went out to the counter, asking, “Is there any way I could help?”

“You could help bring out drinks,” Twilight said, grabbing two coffees and a tea off of the counter. “The other two drinks sitting there are for table six.”

Wild nodded, checking the seating chart to check which one was table six and grabbing the drinks. He brought them to the two girls who were sitting at the table.

“Freshly brewed iced coffee and green tea,” he said, placing the cups on the table. The girl on the left, a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and light green eyes, smiled.

“Thank you!” she said, while the girl on the right just gave him a thumbs up. She had her hood pulled up over her head, so that Wild could only see a flash of dark skin and tufts of red hair.

He nodded, and walked back to the counter. Just as he arrived, he could hear Flora’s voice in his head.

_ So I’m at a coffee shop right now, and I just met the  _ cutest _ guy. _

Wild smiled.  _ What’d he look like? _

_ He had long blonde hair, and pale skin. He also had these really pretty blue eyes… He brought us our drinks. _

Wild’s heart stopped.  _ What did you order? _

_ Green tea. My friend Midna ordered iced coffee. _

That… that was his soulmate.

“Wild? You okay?”

He blinked, startled, looking over at Legend. His strawberry blonde hair was hanging over his right eye, and his eyebrow was raised.

“I just gave my soulmate coffee,” he said.

Legend whistled. “Nice,” he said. “Did you talk to her?”

“No,” he said.

Legend stared at him. “What are you waiting for, moron?” he asked, pushing him back around the counter. “Go talk to her, you coward!”

“Okay, okay!” Wild muttered, walking back into the crowd. He made his way back to table six, sighing in relief as he saw Flora sipping her green tea.

“H-hi,” he said, stuttering.

Flora blushed. “Hello,” she said, as Midna chuckled. “Did you need something?”

“I… uh… well, um… You’re my soulmate,” he blurted out.

He could hear Legend’s groan of exasperation from six yards away.

Flora straightened in her seat. She bit her lip nervously. “...Wild?”

“Flora.”

Flora exhaled quietly, relaxing. “Looks like we got lucky, didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” Wild chuckled, pushing his hair over his shoulder.

“If you’d like to, you can sit,” she said. “I mean, if you’re allowed…”

“Dad won’t mind,” he said, sitting down at the table. “Mom forced me to take a break, anyway.”

“What are the odds?” Midna said, chuckling. Wild could see her grinning underneath the hood.

“Well, we  _ are _ at Castle Town Coffee Shop, the most likely place to find your soulmate,” Wild said.

“Good point,” she said, taking a swig of her iced coffee. “I’d look for my soulmate, but I don’t see anyone whose face is covered in markings.”

“What do yours look like?”

“They cover her face,” Flora said. “She doesn’t like to show them in public, even though I told her they were to help her find her soulmate.”

Midna pulled off her hood, brushing strands of hair out of her face and leaning forward. Wild inhaled sharply.

“Yeah, yeah, I know they’re ugly,” Midna snapped.

“That’s not it,” Wild said. 

“Then why are you gawking?”

“Wild, what are you doing over here?”

The three of them turned around, catching Twilight staring down at them. His gaze landed on Wild first, then Flora, and then…

His jaw dropped as his eyes landed on Midna.

Her eyes widened, taking in the soulmarks on Twilight’s face that perfectly mirrored her own.

“Well, isn’t this convenient,” she remarked.

“Uh, hi,” Twilight said, eyes still wide. “I’m Twilight. Twilight Forester.”

“Midna Graham,” Midna replied, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. “Nice to meet you,  _ soulmate. _ ”

Twilight pulled out the chair next to Wild. “Wow. This is… not how I expected to meet you.”

“Castle Town Coffee Shop,” Wild said under his breath, but Twilight ignored him.

“It is a little awkward,” Midna admitted. “But hey, it wasn’t the worst way to meet!”

“Huh?”

“My older brother spilt boiling hot coffee on his soulmate. They still hate him for it, but they’re together now. It took them a while to get over that, though.”

“That must’ve hurt,” Wild commented. “I’ve spilled coffee on myself.”

“You screamed bloody murder when it happened,” Twilight said, laughing. “The other coffee shop patrons thought there was actually something wrong!”

“Well, it  _ hurt!” _

“What did it feel like?” Flora asked, leaning forwards.

Midna groaned. “If she has her way, she’s gonna be asking you questions all day long about it,” she said.

“My apologies for wanting to advance my interests and become a more intelligent person,” Flora said, rolling her eyes.

Midna sighed. “She also talks like that a lot.”

“Like what?”

“Really intelligent and polite. You could have just said ‘I’m sorry,’ but you had to go all out like that.”

“It’s just the way I talk…”

“I think it’s kinda cute,” Wild muttered, turning red as he saw a blush cover Flora’s cheeks. “Wait, you heard that?”

“I have really good hearing,” she said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

They would have talked for hours, had they not heard Malon calling from the kitchen. “Wild! Twilight!” she yelled. “I need your help!”

“We’ll be right there!” Wild called, pulling a strip of paper out of his pocket and scribbling a couple things down. He held it out to Flora and Midna. “Our numbers.”

“Thank you,” Flora said, blushing. “I’ll call you later…”

Wild smiled. “Later.”

Next to them, Midna smiled, waving. “Get to work, tiny.”

“I’m not  _ that _ small.”

“Does it look like I care?”

Twilight rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you around.”

“Not if I see you first.”

  
  
  


Malon immediately noticed their bigger smiles as they walked back to the kitchen, and she put her hands on her hips. “What are you two up to?”

“We just met our soulmates,” Wild said, his smile growing even larger.

Malon gasped. “Oh, that’s wonderful!” she said. “Are they nice?”

“They’re both amazing,” Twilight said.

Wild looked behind him, seeing Legend smirking. “Told ya so,” he said.

He shrugged. “Thanks, I guess,” he said.

Legend crossed his arms. “Don’t thank me,” he said. “I didn’t  _ do _ anything.”

“Good point.”

“Wait, you weren’t supposed to do that! You were supposed to say that I had helped!” he exclaimed, but by then, Wild, Twilight, and Malon had already disappeared into the kitchen.

At the table, Flora and Midna exchanged a glance, grinning.

“We got lucky, didn’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, if you have any requests, I'd be happy to write them. All I ask is that you don't ask for any ships that haven't been confirmed as canon to this AU yet, or anything super dark.  
> As of right now, I'm writing for:  
> Time/Malon  
> Wild/Flora  
> Twilight/Midna  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
